


Swipe Right

by rolexdaddy (ohdyoskai)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fuccboi AU, M/M, Making Out, Migs Kim, tinder au
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdyoskai/pseuds/rolexdaddy
Summary: Eksenang sobrang lasing si Kyungsoo when he bumps into Migs Kim—the notorious fuckboy, wet dream ng campus he matched with on Tinder na ghinost niya after tanungin if he's free on Saturday night.





	Swipe Right

**Author's Note:**

> CROSSPOSTED FROM [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ohdyoskai/status/1015527053179797504)  
> Before anyone asks, YES I am working on Babu Nation Part 3.  
> Please don't ask when I'm going to finish, kasi even I do not know when :((

 

You know how the saying goes.

 

When you’re having a bad day, it can only get worse.

 

Today, gumising si Kyungsoo ng 9:30. First class niya 10 a.m. Paglabas niya ng 9:45, biglang umulan. Dahil sa ulan, ‘di siya makasakay ng FX. Tuloy-tuloy ‘yan. Late siya sa klase, may quiz pala, ‘di niya natapos sagutan, natapunan siya ng patis nung kumain siya ng hapunan―basta when you’re having a bad day, it only gets worse.

 

Pero of course, to his best friend Sehun, it’s only a matter of perspective.

 

“Kuya Kyungs, Thursday na!! After ng 4:15 class free ka na diba? Hintayin na kita, Barn na tayo, ansaymo??” Grabe, nagyaya kaagad ng inom. Kahit isang taon lang difference ng pagkapanganak nila, feeling ni Kyungsoo dalawang dekada age difference nila.

 

“No, thanks. Gusto ko na lang matulog.” Odiba. If relate kayo kay Kyungsoo, raise ur hand.

 

“Ano ba ‘yan! Sinabi mo rin ‘yan last week, eh! Dali na Kuya!” Nag-cling si Sehun at sinundot repeatedly tagiliran niya. Walang tigil at sobrang hindi kinaya ni Kyungsoo ang torture ng kiliti at pain―

 

Which brought him to a situation like this.

 

Barn ng 5 p.m. Medyo marami-rami na ang tao. Hiningan ng I.D. si Kyungsoo sa entrance kahit second year na siya, pero pinapasok lang si Sehun na barely legal lang. Dumiretso sila sa table na nasa bandang likod. Super excited si Sehun sa pagbati sa mga nakaupo, pero Kyungsoo can only recognize one face―Baekhyun ata name. Kaklase nila dati sa Biology or Chemistry or something.

 

“Oh my god, Kyungsoo! Long time no see!” Tumayo kagad si Baekhyun para mag-hug and beso. Ayaw usually ni Kyungsoo ng touchy, pero since he likes Baekhyun, he’ll make an exception. “Oh my god... Ang payat mo na. Buti ka pa!!”

 

“Wag ka nags-stress eating pa ‘yan. Pero ‘di tumataba! Galing, ‘no??” Daming pasingit ni Sehun, ayaw na lang umupo!!

 

“Grabe, selos ako!” Pout ni Baekhyun. Hinatak niya pababa si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya. Medyo nagpanic siya kasi si Sehun lang kakilala niya sa group na ‘to. Pero from the corner of his eye, naspot ni Kyungsoo na may katabing cute na blonde si Sehun from the other side of the table. AH KAYA PALA NAGYAYA. GUSTO NG KADAMAY SA LANDI.

 

“Pabayaan mo na si Sehun. Matagal na niyang crush si Luhan!!” Naggi-giggle pa si Baekhyun ng patago habang nagbuhos ng blue na mixed drink para kay Kyungsoo. “Hayaan na lang natin siya pumorma. Feeling ko magiging successful naman siya.”

 

“Pano mo nasabi ‘yan?” Nag-thank you si Kyungsoo nung hinand sa kanya ang punong-punong shot glass. Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang sa kanya, at sabay silang nag-cheers.

 

“Duhz, kasi crush din siya ni Luhan!” Sagot ni Baekhyun, after niya i-down ang drink niya. Nag-pour siya kagad ng refill nung binaba ni Kyungsoo sariling glass niya. “Ang saya-saya nila!”

 

Hmm. Okay. Inangat niya ang drink niya. Cheers ulit.

 

Mabilis lumipas ang isang oras. Thankful si Kyungsoo na madaling kausap si Baekhyun. Walang awkwardness at FC in a good way. Ang smooth ng flow ng conversation nila, pati ang pag-ubos ng pitcher after pitcher ng mixed drink, from blue, to red, to orange na. Lahat ata ng pitcher dito balak orderin nila.

 

On their nth pitcher, dun na nalaman ni Kyungsoo ang totoong agenda ni Baekhyun. He’s here daw to hunt one specific guy down. Gab Park, fourth year na taga-COB. Happy crush niya daw sa isang floating, at gusto niyang maka-MOMOL at least once bago mag-graduate siya.

 

“Gab Park.. He’s that guy na nasa Green Giant FM, diba? Yung palaging naka-baggy clothes with the big ears?”

 

“Hoy excuse you, ha! His big ears are HOT!!”

 

Medyo drawn out ang tawa ni Kyungsoo nung kunwari bubuhusan siya ni Baekhyun ng inumin. At natapon nga ng onti, pero lahat nag-landing sa t-shirt ni Baek. Tawang-tawa si Kyungsoo, mas lalo na nung pinagmumura siya ni Baekhyun nung tumayo siya para mag-CR.

 

Naiwan siyang mag-isa. Inassess ni Kyungsoo ang natitirang laman ng pitcher at nagulat kasi mga 3/4 na pala nauubos nila. Ang dangerous, kasi hindi niya maalala kung pang-ilan na nila ‘to. Sign ng sign lang kasi si Baek nung tab na prinepresent ng kuya. Hala mamaya maka-1k sila dito. Sayang pang-beach na ipon niya.

 

Linabas muna ni Kyungsoo ang phone niya at nagcheck ng apps ang messages. Hindi pa naman siya hinahanap ng nanay niya, good.

 

Pascroll-scroll lang siya for a while ng biglang mapansin na ang tagal ni Baek. Mga twenty minutes na siguro. Imposible naman na ganun kahaba pila sa Men’s restroom.

 

Unless nahanap na niya si Gab. Oh god.

 

“Shet, puta.” Linagay ni Kyungsoo ang hands niya sa table para i-stable sarili niya pagtayo. Kailangan mahanap na niya si Baek. Wala siyang pambayad, puta. ‘Pag nauwi ‘yun ni Gab, gg. Baka wala ng pera pang-uwi si Kyungsoo.

 

Nag-look over si Sehun in concern nung nag-wobble si Kyungsoo on both feet. Shet. Ayaw niyang mawala porma game ng best friend niya, kaya nag-thumbs up siya to signify that he’s alright.

 

Tingnan mo nga naman ‘tong si Kyungsoo, napakagaling na kaibigan. Galing mag-alaga, pero walang nag-aalaga sa kanya??

 

He took his first steps, at isang malaking pagsisisi dahil UMIKOT ANG MUNDO nung ako’y PINILI MO. Misheard lyrics from Moira Dela Torre - Tagpuan.

 

Puta, grabe. Okay!! Lasing na lasing siya. Na-underestimate niya ang colorful, misleading mixed drinks kasi WOW parang 4D na sinehan. Sobrang nakakunot kilay ni Kyungsoo trying to make it to the restroom kasi parang ang daming tumutulak sa kanya from all sides. Shet, ang lala. Note to self: NEVER order more than two pitchers of cocktails sa Barn EVER!!

 

Ang dilim at ang init. Sobrang nireregret ni Kyungsoo na nag-long sleeves siya. Normally, natitiis niya pa sa umaga kasi nagiging anti-sunburn sa rays ng sun. Pero ‘pag gabi at humid―walang kwenta. Dapat nagdala man lang siya ng pampalit. Jusko, napakainet!!

 

Narating niya ang corridor outside ng CR. Pinalitan na pala ng fluorescent bulb ang ilaw dito, kaya medyo maliwanag. Nag-squint si Kyungsoo to the best of his abilities at nag-try hanapin si Baekhyun sa pila ng mga tao sa labas.

 

Wala. Oh my god. Wala!!

 

Kinapa ni Kyungsoo pockets niya for his phone. In his drunken mind, his first instinct was to call Baekhyun, pero wala nga pala siyang number nun. Puta, ang tanga talaga―

 

Suddenly, napa-gasp siya out loud. Nagbago ang tugtog sa speakers, at nag-change to Bed by Nicki feat. Ariana. Oh my god,sis―SONG NIYA ‘TO!!

 

Nag-freak out siya ng ‘di oras. Fuck na nasa pila siya ng CR! Fuck na mag-isa siya at mukhang ewan-isa! This is HIS song, HIS third year of COLLEGE! HIS NIGHT!! 

 

Hindi na alam ni Kyungsoo nangyayari. Gumagalaw na lang kusa ang body niya to the beat. Normally, he dances alone in his room, pero there’s something about alcohol that lowers people’s inhibitions―kaya biglang nag-Burlesque siya right here, right now. Dito sa pila ng Barn CR.

 

Ugh, pero kailangan niya hanapin si Baek. Yes, this is his song. Yes, this is his COLLEGE. Yes, this is his NIGHT. Pero ‘pag nawala ang pera niya, the streets will be his BED din, kaya he has to hurry up and find Baek before he gomes home with Gab!

 

Tumalikod si Kyungsoo without thinking, at na-out of balance bigla. Muntikan na siya masubsob sa ground, pero buti na lang tumama siya sa wall. Natawa siya for no reason at nag-exit ng pila.

 

Pagbalik sa dining area, pucha mas dumami na ang tao. Bawat step, may nakakabangga siya. Pero patuloy lakad lang. For now, ang main agenda ni Kyungsoo ay makabalik sa table and hope na nandun pa si Sehun. Medyo nag-give up na siya sa paghahanap kay Baekhyun. Uutang na lang siya kay gago, at sisingilin si Baek next week or something. Basta ngayon, kailangan na lang niya muna makabalik!

 

Grabe, ang lala. Napahawak si Kyungsoo sa ulo niya kasi umiikot na talaga paningin niya. Shet. If he moves any more than this―baka masuka na siya.

 

Holding onto his chest, tumungo siya sa malapad na posteng nasa harapan niya. Pag-landing ng isang kamay niya, wrinap niya both arms niya around it at nag-cling on for DEAR LIFE.

 

Oh my god, ang warm ng poste. At ang bango rin. Ganito na pala ka-advanced ang technology na pwedeng pagkamalang boyfriend ang poste? Inangat ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya at binaon sa dibdib ng poste. Oh wow. Boyfriend. Bango. Sarap.

 

“Whoa, what the fuck, man?”

 

At nagE-English pa. Ang galing ng NASA. Nag-send ng tao sa moon, ngayon nakagawa na ng posteng nagmumura.

 

Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na pinilas ang arms niya. May humawak din sa shoulders, at inangat chin niya. Wala na siyang magawa. ‘Di na siya makagalaw. If this is how he dies, so be it God.

 

“Hey, are you okay?”

 

Nag-shake siya ng ulo. “Grabe, lasing na po ako. Sorry talaga, friend. Shet.”

 

Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ng onti ang mata niya. As expected, malabo, at spinning pa rin ang surroundings. Pero the poste holding him right now―is not a poste. It’s a guy pala. A very handsome guy. A very familiar-looking guy?

 

“Wait... I think I know you.”

 

Nagtaas ng kilay ang handsome guy. Wow, sherep. Gwapo ng mukha niya, sarap din ng feel ng hair niyang buzzcut kahit hindi nag-ask permission si Kyungsoo to caress his head. “I hear that a lot, pero go on!”

 

“Umm... Classmate ba kita sa ACTBAS? Or MANAORG? Ugh, I really can’t remember..”

 

Mukhang confused si handsome guy, pero biglang lumiwanag ang mukha. “Ahh. Alam ko na kung san mo ko kilala. Grabe, hahaha. Who would’ve thought?”

 

Plinace niya ang kamay sa ulo ni Kyungsoo at pinaglaruan buhok niya. Again. Hindi po touchy na tao si Kyungsoo. Pero dahil lasing siya... And okay, sige fine. And dahil din gwapo ang nasa harap niya―hinahayaan lang niya.

 

“You’re way cuter in real life pala.” Ngiti ni pogi. Shet ang cute ng eyes niya. “I’m glad we got to meet pa rin. Even when you ghosted me.”

 

Nag-nod si Kyungsoo. I’m so glad din kuya, na nag-meet tayo. Even though I ghosted you.

 

Wait.

 

Kyungsoo’s mind is still foggy right now. Pero he can still think kahit papano. Ano pinagsasabi nitong guy na ‘to?? Anong ‘ghost’?? Eh buhay namang tao si Kyungsoo?!

 

Binalik niya ang tingin sa guy na masherep at nag-focus ng mabuti. Kulang na lang lagyan ng brain blast from Jimmy Neutron. Who is this guy, and why does he think Kyungsoo’s a ghost ba?!

 

“Oh wow, you don’t really remember, huh? I’m kinda hurt.” Nag-pout si sherep at tinilt ng onti head niya, revealing his nape. Shet, sherep talaga. Chalap-chalap mo kuya. Pero ‘di ka talaga maalala ni Kyungsoo. Sorry :( Kung ako, ‘di kita kakalimutan kahit magka-amnesia pa.

 

“Nag-match tayo on Tinder and talked for a while. Pero you stopped replying to me this Monday. I think it’s because I asked if you’d be free this weekend, haha.”

 

Oh my god. Oo!! Nanlaki mata ni Kyungsoo at nag-gasp. Muntik na siyang mahulog, pero sinalo siya ni chalap sa waist, tinighten ang hold at linapit sa sarili.

 

Shet, nakamatch nga pala ni Kyungsoo ‘to sa Tinder. Oh god, this guy is MIGS KIM. He’s the biggest fuckboy in LA SALLE!!

 

“Your name on Tinder is Dyo, diba? Tanda ko pa ‘yan. ‘Cuz I never forget a pretty face.” Nag-smirk si Migs sabay haplos ng pisngi ni Kyungsoo. “Pero I wouldn’t forget your real name din... If you told me right now...”

 

“Oh my god, this is really happening.”

 

“Yep, it is. You wanna sit down? Need water?”

 

Nag-nod si Kyungsoo before he passes out. From his drunkeness and shooktness. Minove siya ni Migs sa nearest long table. Pagkaupo niya, may linapit kaagad na plastic cup sa harap niya.

 

“Water lang ‘yan, don’t worry. I don’t take advantage of drunk boys.”

 

‘Boys’!! Daw!! Magrereact sana si Kyungsoo, pero the pain in his head was far more important. Ininom niya kaagad ang tubig, kahit really he kind of wanted to vomit more than anything. Whatevs, YOLO na lang kung may drugs talaga. (Babala: Huwag tularan).

 

‘Di naman mawawala kagad sakit ng ulo niya. Alam ni Kyungsoo ‘yan, pero nag-groan pa rin siya, as if inexpect na magdidisappear magically migraine niya. Napa-lean siya kay Migs, na umusog naman para ma-embrace siya ng mas maayos.

 

“You’re so nice!!” Natawa si Kyungsoo nung priness niya ulit kalahati ng ulo niya sa chest ni Migs, ni Miguel―na nakabukas nga pala ang butones. Skin to Skin po sila ngayon. Parang kanta nung sikat na Chinese singer. Kilala ni Sehun ‘yun.

 

“Nah, I just think you’re cute. I’m only nice to boys who I think are cute.” Napakalandi. Kiniss ni Migs ang noo ni Kyungsoo na naka-expose. Napa-Hmm na lang siya, bago ibaon na ang buong face without hesitation sa dibdib ng lalaki.

 

Fernes, nawawala na tama ni Kyungsoo. Pero, parang lumulutang pa rin feeling niya. Ibang tama na ata ‘to. Napuna naman ni Migs, at agad siyang nag-move in for the kill...

 

“Are you sleepy? Do you wanna rest sa condo ko first?”

 

Hala, ano daw?? Parang ‘yan din familiar, ah. Magtatapos ba sila ng paper dun?? HAHAHAHA

 

“No, I can’t!” Oh diba, tumanggi! “I have to pay pa for what I drank tonight.. So I have to find my table..”

 

Busy si Migs sa pagnonose ng leeg ni Kyungsoo, kaya ‘di siya masyadong nakikinig. At the same time, his free hand is busy kneading Kyungsoo’s thigh na din. May balak na talaga. Napakabilis.

 

“Can’t you just pay them next time?” Oh wow, Migs. Inakyat niya kamay niya hanggang inner thigh ni Kyungsoo. Napa-squeak tuloy siya. Tumigil si Migs at nag-chuckle sa neck niya, bandang likod ng tenga niya.

 

“Kiliti ka?”

 

Grabe, MIGS. Shakily, nag-break away si Kyungsoo. Kahit labag sa kalooban, principles, and tibok ng asshole niya. Tinry niyang mag-smile sweetly. At syempre, hindi niya napalampas ang momentary pag-sulk si Migs.

 

Tumayo siya, at sa una naconfuse pa si Kyungsoo, pero yun pala, gusto niya lang tulungan si Kyungsoo mag-stand. Wow, gentleman. Matotouch na sana si Kyungsoo, pero yung pag-alalay ni Migs, nasa babang-baba ng likod niya. Right above his ass. Kaya pala.

 

“Let me walk you to your table. Baka mapano ka pa.”

 

Nag-thanks si Kyungsoo at nagpaalalay kay Migs patungong table niya. Tinuro niya kanina, at sinabi na nasa pinakalikod sila, kaya agad namang naratingan.

 

Malayo pa lang, nakita na ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun. May kausap na malaking lalaking may malaking tengang nakangiti ng malaki, na naka-hoodie din na malaki. Should’ve known.

 

“Uy, it’s Gab! He’s at your table pala.” Base sa ngiti ni Migs, parang friends ata sila! Interesting. “I was looking for him kanina, wow. Good thing I bumped into you pala―I got to see you in person, and find my bro na rin. Thanks!”

 

Napaka-inosente ng sinabi, pero kailangan may kiss sa leeg. Nanginig bigla si Kyungsoo. Sobrang saglit lang. Nag-pull away kagad si Migs. At parang namiss na kagad ni Kyungsoo pakiramdam ng labi niya...

 

“Oh my god, Kyungsooooo!”

 

Tumayo si Baek mula sa chair niya at dumiretso kay Kyungsoo. Nag-step to the side si Migs kasi parang wala siyang preno. Nag-latch on siya kaagad sa (bagong) kaibigan niya bago magsimula ng rant ng, “Where have you been?! Akala ko you ditched me!”

 

Si Migs naman, nag-“Uy!” lang kay Gab, at si Gab din nag-“Uy!” pabalik. Ang galing. Pang-National Geographic. Single Syllable Fuckboy Communication in the City of Manila. Summer 2018.

 

Nag-iba mukha ni Baekhyun. Parang may binabalak. Tatanungin na sana ni Kyungsoo, pero naunahan siya. “Uy, Migs ka na pala, ha! Kelan pa ‘yan?? FUBU mo na ba?”

 

“NO!!”

 

Ay, oops. Kyungsoo wished he could’ve answered a little bit calmer (and sober) pero totoo naman. Kakakilala lang nila sa isa’t-isa. Well, technically. First time nila magkita sa personal. “We just met!”

 

“Grabe, ah.” Nag-look over si Baek sa dalawang lalaki na nag-uusap tungkol sa basketball. Pinagmasdan niya si Migs. Friend ni Gab. Wala siyang pakelam sa mga lalaking hindi si Gab, kaya first time niya actually tingnan ng matagal si Migs. Okay naman. Gwapo, sige. Pero weird lang kasi―

 

“‘Di ko inakala ganyan pala mga type mo, Kyungsoo. Mahilig ka pala sa kalbo? Does Sehun know?”

 

Actually, yes. Sehun knows. In fact, siya pa nga katabi ni Kyungsoo sa library nung pa-swipe-swipe siya at nag-match sila. Pero of course ‘di pa niya alam na nagkita sila NOW ni Migs dito sa Barn.

 

“Hindi kalbo si Migs, Baek. It’s a buzzcut lang.”

 

“Sabagay. Pero bagay naman sa kanya! And he’s good-looking, so anything suits him. Like you, Kyungsoo. You suit him. Bagay kayo!”

 

“Oh my god, stop Baek.” Mas madaling mamula si Kyungsoo kasi nakainom siya. Mas madali rin siya manghina. Shet, ayan tuloy nanlalambot na siya. Dapat kasi pinigilan na niya sarili niya kanina. Hala, pano na siya makakauwi nito??

 

“Uy, sige. I’ll go ahead na.” Nakatingin na kay Gab na nagpapaalam kay Migs si Baekhyun, at parang kumikinang na ang mga mata niya. “Success ako, Kyungsoo. I scored an appointment tonight, ang ganda ko talaga.”

 

“Appointment?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo. “Thesis adviser?”

 

“Gags, ano ba. Dick appointment kasi! Kailangan sabihin ko pa ng malakas, ‘no?? Shet, ayan na palapit na siya. Sige, Kyungsoo. Bye na! Here’s my share of the bill pala! See you when I see you!!”

 

Naglagay ng folded bills si Baekhyun sa kamay ni Kyungsoo at nag-wave goodbye nung inakbayan siya ni Gab paalis.

 

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang amount na binigay sa kanya. Amputa, two thousand?! Kaya ni Baekhyun na magbitaw lang ng ganito kalaking pera ng basta-basta?

 

“Hey Soo, pano ka uuwi?”

 

Nasa tabi na pala niya si Migs. Nanliit si Kyungsoo sa presence niya. Grabe ang laki. Naka-angle buong katawan ni Migs to face him at parang naka-hover din. Nagtawag na muna ng waiter si Kyungsoo at nagrequest ng bill bago sagutin siya ng “Hindi ko alam.”

 

Nag-lift siya ng eyebrow slowly, suggestively. Wala pa siyang sinasabi, alam na ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang gusto niya. Sakto din at kakaalis lang ng friend niyang naka-iskor din.

 

Kinabahan si Kyungsoo. There’s a reason kung bakit niya... ‘ghinost’ si Migs, eh. And itong territory kung san patungo conversation nila is the very reason why.

 

Ang totoo kasi. NBSB si Kyungsoo. And yes―virgin din.

 

Nothing wrong with that, of course. It also doesn’t mean na he’s never liked anyone or wanted to date din. Sobrang life goal niya lang talaga nung high school mag-graduate na Top 10 ng batch. (Which he did!! Top 2 pa nga. Congrats, Kyungsoo!) 

 

Ngayong college lang siya nagkaron ng opportunity. At ayan. All the time in the world for opportunities―pero where are the cute boys?? Akala niyo lang maraming pogi sa La Salle pero WALA. Sad.

 

Which is why he started Tinder, that led him to matching with MIGS KIM, talking to him, liking him, then finding out through Sehun na siya pala ang pinakamalalang fuckboy sa buong La Salle. Grabe talaga. Minsan ka na nga lang makahanap ng pogi, gago pa. Kaya hindi na lang niya kinausap.

 

And now suddenly that same guy’s lowkey suggesting he wants Kyungsoo to stay over his place and fuck. Wow, life talaga. Rinigna halos ni Kyungsoo boses ni Ma’am Charo sa background―‘Ganito po pala talaga? Maging uhaw pero takot pasukan?’

 

“Um. Sorry Migs. MY MOM kasi. MY MOM wants me HOME NA. ASAP. Hahahaha. Yeah. MY MOM.” Ayan ang best excuse niya para makatakas. Puta, pag ito ‘di pa gumana.

 

“Sure, sure. It’s fine. Totally understand. Do you want me to get a Grab for you? I have Premium kasi, sayang rewards.”

 

Shocks, ang bait pala ni Migs?? Parang gusto bawiin ni Kyungsoo yung fake excuse niya about his mom to get dicked down tonight, pero WAG. Maybe someday, but wag NOW when he’s intoxicated out of his mind.

 

“Thanks, Migs.” Nag-cling si Kyungsoo sa arm niya. Wow ang tigas. Wow―MABUHOK. Thank you talaga, Lasallian Brothers at nagtayo kayo ng school sa PILIPINAS!!

 

“No probs, cutie.” At ayan, ngumiti. Sabay flex braso. Mas lalong tumigas. Puta tunaw pepe. Alam na alam talaga ni Migs. God gave him intellect, God gave him foresight. Thank you Alden sa pag-revive ng kanta ‘cuz dedicate ngayon ‘yan ni Kyungsoo para sa kanya― GOD GAVE ME YOU.

 

Naglakad sila papuntang Taft Avenue. Tumagos na sila sa Green. Short lang na lakad ‘yan pero habang papunta, nakapatong kamay ni Migs sa pwet ni Kyungsoo. At hindi pa subtle like kanina, ha. As in full naka-cup talaga.

 

Punong-puno ang kamay ni gago na parang may hawak na bola. He doesn’t even have to do anything kasi with every step Kyungsoo takes, kusang nas-smush right butt cheek sa palad niya. And from the looks of it, he’s enjoying it a lot.

 

Pagtigil nila sa entrance, kahit may mga tao―sinampal ni Migs pwet niya. Nakakagat pa sa labi nung inulit isa pang beses. Wow talaga.

 

“The Grab’s five minutes away.” Nagsasalita si Migs, pero sa pwet ni Kyungsoo nakatingin. “And hindi traffic. That’s kinda sad.”

 

“Sad? Bakit sad?” Nako, Kyungsoo. That’s the bait and you just

took it!

 

“Sad ‘cause you’re leaving.” Nag-grin si Migs and not a second later, natawa siya sa sariling kabaduyan. “I wanted to talk to you more... Pero you need to go home na, eh. Sayang, haha. Kagigil.” Inalog niya pwet ni Kyungsoo. Left naman para equality. 2018.

 

“Five minutes is a lot of time.” Hala, ang brave ng reply! “Four na lang pala kasi ang daldal mo.”

 

Nagtaas ng kilay si Migs. Nanghahamon ba ‘to? Wala sa itsura, kaya nagulat siya. Pero he’s not one to back out of a challenge, kaya nag-lean in siya kaagad at umangle para halikan si Kyungsoo.

 

It’s shallow, testing, pero may depth at need. Lasang alak. Pero shet, sarap. Feeling ni Migs, he can’t get enough. Kaya diniinan niya,tugging at Kyungsoo’s lips hanggang bumukas na. Shit, sarap.

 

Linaliman ni Migs at nag-groan nung kumapit si Kyungsoo sa leeg niya. Siya naman, napahawak sa beyang niya. Payat ng bewang ni Kyungsoo pero laki ng pwet. Shet... nakainom siya kanina pero pwede ata siyang tigasan dito. This boy is too fucking tempting... Sarap ituwad. Maingay kaya ‘to??

 

Pero alas, all good things must come to an end.

 

Tumunog ng malakas phone ni Migs at nag-pull away si Kyungsoo. Nagtakip siya kaagad ng bibig at nag-divert ng tingin. Si Migs pa tuloy yung breathless. Whoa. What the fuck, that MOMOL was so intense!!

 

“My Grab is here na ata.” Nagsalita si Kyungsoo na parang walang nangyari. Inayos niya plaid shirt niya at tiningnan phone ni Migs to confirm na, yes, that Red Innova parked in front with hazard lights on /is/ his ride home.

 

“Whoa. Wow. Okay.” Shet, Migs Kim?? THE Migs Kim, stuttering? Oh my god, anong hiwaga ng halik ni Kyungsoo? “Let me walk you na.”

 

This time umakbay si gago sa kanya. Amputa, natakot ata. Binuksan ni Migs yung door at pinapasok si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya sinara kaagad, kailangan may pahabol pa.

 

“Hey, Kyungsoo... Can I get your number?” SHET. Ang laki ng ngiti niya, at nagfi-fidget-fidget pa. “I really wanna see you again.”

 

At pano naman matatanggihan ni Kyungsoo?? That was his first kiss ever and wow―it was better than most, if not ALL his fantasies! Tanga lang siya kung ‘di niya bibigay diba? Kaya he typed that shit down at record speed on Migs’ iPhone X and smiled goodbye, pero aba ayaw pang umalis ni gago. Oh my god, ano pa kailangan mo?? Nakakahiya kay Manong!!

 

“Kyungsoo Do,” sabi ni Migs, reading the new contact on his screen, “Hope this is number is real. Don’t ghost me again!”

 

Oh shet, WHY. Gustong na lang matunaw ni Kyungsoo into oblivion nung nagsimulang tumawa si Migs. Masyado siyang cute for someone na nang-aasar. Ang hirap magalit sa kanya :(

 

“O, sige. Go na. I don’t wanna keep kuya waiting. Sorry, kuya!” Nag-nod pa si Migs kay Manong, na mukhang nage-enjoy pa sa front seat VIP niya sa landian nila. “Ingat, Kyungsoo. I’ll text you.”

 

“Okay!” Shet, kileg si Kyungsoo. Parang masyadong kileg. Nakupo.

 

“See you!” Sasara na dapat ni Migs yung door, pero tumigil siya ulit. Tatanungin na dapat ni Kyungsoo with pabebe ‘Ano baaa?’ pero nag-crouch down siya para bumulong sa tenga ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Maybe next time, you can let me eat your ass na din?”

 

Oh my GOD. “MIGS!! What―“

 

“Just kidding. Goodnight!”

 

And just like that, Migs Kim has the last laugh. Tinaas niya isang kamay niya, chuckling, to signal a wave bago isara ang door. Tumakbo ang Grab ni Kyungsoo right after at masyado siyang shookt siya sa pangyayari. Oh my god did that just happen??

 

Wala pang five minutes later, may text kaagad from an unknown number. Pag-pop up sa lock screen ni Kyungsoo, halos mabato niya phone niya sa Pasig River. To hell with this message. Malunod na sana with the water lilies!!

 

 

**+639178819940**

so... u still free saturday night? ;)

-migs kim

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading HUHU
> 
> \--
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ohdyoskai) / [CC](https://curiouscat.me/ohdyoskai)


End file.
